


Breathe.

by Tasjaw0n7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Mentions of all the shit Aradia went through, Panic Attack, Sadstuck, this is me trying this out so yea it's weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasjaw0n7/pseuds/Tasjaw0n7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day it all comes flooding day to you. It's too much. You can't breathe.</p><p>- Experiment with first person panic attack view, if you have anxiety please PLEASE don't read since it can be triggering -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe.

You can't. You can't you can't you can't---

No. No you can. You're alive.

You are Aradia Megido, you are the time player you can do this you-

You can't. No, you have to. Suck it up it's fine it's not fine no, no, no, no it's okay. Okay right yes yes right

You're fine, you're alive and you're fine.

Right? Right, you're alive. Good. Fine. You're alive you aren't dead you aren't dead, you promised yourself wouldn't die, and you can't take back a promise. Can't take back. Can't take back

Time. Rewind, STOP. Fast forward. Time. Time. Time.

Oh no no no

It's too cold

Get it out

GET IT OUT

It's too loud, metal to loud metal too fucking loud, stop!!!!! Turn away from the noise shut it out shut it out

Out.

Get it out stop it get it out I didn't want this again stop stop stop

I can't breathe. I can't breathe why can't I BREATHE no no no no metal to much metal stop I don't want this again.

God fuck breathe. In out in out, breathe. Breathe. No.

I can't breathe.

No, no more metal cold GET IT OUT STOP no take a breath you're okay you're okay

Stop being okay. You aren't okay nothing is okay your dead it hurts stop stop stop

Calm down. Calm down its fine don't worry you are alive, alive---

You're dead.

You can't be dead. No, no stop being dead awful NO BLUEBLOOD. I WANT RUST. No, time, just inhale this isn't real this is not real

No oh god it's real it hurts get it out you don't want this stop.

Stop. Please. Stop.

NO no distract yourself. LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO. Shut up stop please stop no more cold stop stop you're alive STOP DELUDING YOURSELF no you're okay ITS NOT OKAY you can't breathe with no metal your lungs work in out in out breathe good breathe good.

Ribbit, ribbit stop you're alive you aare god tier you're fine, you're okay your okay

No it's not stop breathe stop breathe good good breathe, breathe, breathe

Fall back. Wall. Breathe. Breathe. Cry.

Stop. Stop time, stop feeling, stop stop stop stop feeling you don't need to feel they won't hurt you if you don't feel. Time, stop please stop.

It can't hurt you, you're alive you will be fine, breathe, breathe, it's all fake you are okay, breathe, breathe.

Stop. Time. Why's the floor cold. Why are you cold. Time. Blood. It hurts, everything hurts breathe, fuck, breathe. Time. How much do you all have left? Breathe, it's not real.

Breathe, breath, no, Tavros.

Tavros is dead. All dead all dead.

Breathe. Time. No time. Can't stop it. Stop. Time. No. Fix, you are the Maid of Time fix it fix it fix it fiX IT FIX IT

You can't.

You can't fix it. You can't fix it.

Failure. Stupid. Cerulean sent yellow red blue lights stop. Time. Flash no flash bad stop. Brown cliff hill fall gone stop stop stop GET IT OUT no, breathe, live, no no no stop stop stop stop stop sTOP STOP STOP STOP STOP

Move.

Move.

Sit up. Good. Move. Good. Rust blood. Good. Alive. Good. No metal. Good. Breathe. Breathe. Perfect. Alive.

Breathe.

Time.

It's warm. Your heart, alive yes good, slows. You're alive.

You're alive.

It can't hurt you now. It can't hurt you.

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you are not dead.

You are alive. You are alive and you're staying alive.

Breathe.

It's warm again.

Breathe.

You feel alive.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe.

You're alive. You're alive and things will be okay.


End file.
